


thank you, thank you

by miimin



Series: in your arms [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of smut, taeil is stressed and yuta comforts him, the small domestic joys of living together, what's it called when you lovingly kiss your partner's leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: 'And I didn’t even get to tell you I love you too. Or ask what you want for dinner!' Yuta rolls onto his back and kicks the headrest of the couch childishly. Being petty is fun in the absence of company but more importantly, it seems like Yuta has a new task at hand.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: in your arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	thank you, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes all we need is very domestic fluff for the soul

Just a little past five in the evening, Yuta wraps up his work for the day. It’s early November and the leaves are crisp and golden. Yuta had coloured his hair a pretty shade of ruby red to match the changing environment the previous month and had taken on a project meant to take place around Christmas.

So far, everything has been progressing smoothly and Yuta couldn’t be more glad that things have been happening in his favour. Drinking a cup of fruit juice he had just poured, he scrolls through his phone to catch up on anything he had missed.

Messages from a group chat with his friends, a link from his younger sister leading to cat video and a few notifications from shopping apps he has. Nothing out of the ordinary except that he hadn’t heard from Taeil since he left for work that morning.

That happens sometimes, where Taeil forgets to attend to his phone. Normally, Yuta would wait till his boyfriend returns home so he can smother the elder with all his attention but today is a little different. As the year’s final quarter draws to a close, Taeil’s workload has increased by the day together with his stress level.

Yuta’s fingers hover over his keyboard, contemplating whether or not to send Taeil a message to check up on him. A message he sent two hours ago asking for Taeil’s dinner preference is still unanswered and perhaps that’s the excuse Yuta needs to call Taeil, to ask what he’d like for dinner and to also check up on him.

So he presses the call button, hearing the phone ring for an extended period of time till Taeil picks up.

“Yuta,” Taeil almost sounds relieved. “Hi, baby. Is everything alright?”

“Mhm, just finished my work for the day. How’s stuff on your end?” In the background. Yuta can hear the buzz and chatter of a noisier than usual office.

“It’s… alright. Definitely could be better though,” Taeil sighs, bouncing his leg as his eyes flicker across his computer screen, numbers and words standing line after line. Under his breath, he mutters  _ where is it, where is it? _

“Is now not a good time? I can call you back later. I just wanted to hear my boyfriend’s heavenly voice for just a bit,” Yuta grins and flops back down on the couch. It’s a thing he likes to do—calling Taeil during work on some days to flirt or tease him, and listening to Taeil’s fond chuckling on the other side of the line.

“No it’s okay, now is fine. Ah-” Taeil pauses and Yuta can hear someone speaking to him.

“Jaemin, no. I asked for last quarter’s numbers. Not the one before that,” Taeil sighs. He sounds stressed. “Please get me last quarter’s records by the end of today. We need to gather everything in time for the meeting first thing tomorrow morning with the higher ups.”

_ The higher ups,  _ Yuta thinks, an elaborate depiction forming in his head. They’re the unknown, mysterious beings that have Taeil walking in eggshells at least four times a year and also the ones that have a say over Taeil’s pay cheque. Maybe it’s a bit dramatic but capitalists are capitalists and money is their drug. Yikes.

“What do you mean you can’t find last quarter’s records? Jaemin, I remember you saying- Hold on. Yuta, baby,” Taeil turns his attention back to the phone call. “I’m so sorry but I need to attend to a few things. I’ll call you back when I can. Love you.” and ends the call there.

_ And I didn’t even get to tell you I love you too. Or ask what you want for dinner!  _ Yuta rolls onto his back and kicks the headrest of the couch childishly. Being petty is fun in the absence of company but more importantly, it seems like Yuta has a new task at hand. 

Days like these where Taeil is bombarded with tasks left and right calls for Yuta to jump into action. He doesn’t like seeing Taeil returning home from work, only to think about work again. No one knows better than Yuta that Taeil has a hard time taking his mind off whatever is stressing him unless he has a really great distraction. 

The last time Taeil needed a distraction, Yuta got on his knees to suck Taeil off. And that ended really well with Yuta getting a really good dicking. But this time, Yuta knows a blowjob isn’t what Taeil needs. So he springs into action, off to curate the best distraction he can think of.

. . .

Twenty past eight and Taeil finally returns home. The house is pleasantly warm as compared to the chilly outside air and a pleasant aroma sifts through the room.

“You’re home!” Yuta peaks his head out from the kitchen. He saunters over to Taeil, opening his arms for the latter to fall into. Taeil does so with more force than intended and an  _ oof  _ is pushed out of Yuta.

“Long day at work, huh?” Yuta combs through Taeil’s hair, loosening the gel slicked strands.

“Very,” Taeil groans. “Is there anything for dinner? I’m starving.”

Yuta smiles triumphantly. “Made your favourite—curry.”

A pot of Japanese curry sits at the stove waiting to be eaten. While Taeil’s taste in food initially aligned with more local dishes, falling in love with Yuta meant falling in love with the food the younger enjoyed too. “Go on and take a seat. I’m spoiling you tonight and you can’t do anything about it,” he kisses Taeil and nudges him towards the dining table.

From where Taeil is sitting, he can see Yuta made the dish entirely to his liking, from the slices of katze don sitting on a side plate to the boiled quail eggs in the main dish itself. “You’re too good to me,” Taeil loosens his tie and digs in on the feast before him. “As you deserve,” Yuta winks and begins his meal too.

Over the course of dinner, Taeil gobbles down his food like a starved man. “Slow down,” Yuta knocks Taeil’s ankle with his own. Though it contradicts the objective of his plan, Yuta decides to ask Taeil about his day at work. “Wanna talk about it?”

Taeil visibly sags. “Yes please.” He licks his lips off the remaining curry and crumbs, then sets his mostly empty bowl down. “The end quarter assessment is coming up and there’s still so many loose ends that need to be tended to. And the new intern—Jaemin—he’s great. Proactive and hardworking but he’s clumsy sometimes. It wouldn’t matter as much but it does now when everyone needs to be at their best.” 

A hundred other things race in Taeil’s mind but the effort of verbalising it exhausts him, so he digs into the remaining bowl of curry. Yuta smiles at him sympathetically and rises from his seat to wipe away the rice grain that was stuck to the corner of Taeil’s lips. Taeil mutters a  _ thank you  _ for the gesture and for the meal. He could do better but his boggled mind chains his extended vocabulary in the confines of his brain.

“You did well today. I’m so proud of you,” Yuta cups the side of Taeil’s face and looks into his eyes earnestly. Taeil half smiles back. He could’ve done better and it’s as if Yuta can read what’s going through his mind that leads him to say, “The day is over now and what matters is that progress was made. It’s home time. Yuta time. So let’s focus on that, yea?”

While Yuta stalls the dishes in the dishwasher, Taeil groans, “I need a shower.” But he’s so, so lazy. But eventually, he makes his way to the bathroom. “Nuh-uh! What did I say about spoiling you?” Yuta comes up jogging behind him. 

“Baby, I can shower on my own.”

“You can, but you’re tired. Just take a quick rinse with me and let me take care of the rest, okay?”

Too tired to guess what Yuta means, he gives in and is led into the bathroom by an animated Yuta. Upon entrance, the room is moderately steamy and his favourite mildly scented candle flickers in the corner. He notices the tub filled and chuckles, leaning back on Yuta. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you want to spoil me.”   


“That’s right. And you haven’t even seen the rest of it yet!” Yuta chimes. Buttons on Taeil’s collared shirt are undone one by one and his slacks drop to the floor after his buttons and belt are unbuttoned and done away with respectively.. 

“And what would that be?” Taeil steps into the shower area after stripping his underwear off and closes the door once a naked Yuta enters too.

“Bath bomb. The  _ really  _ good one,” Yuta smirks with a glint in his eyes.

At that, Taeil can’t help but smile.  _ The really good one  _ is a bath bomb Yuta bought after he had been so charmed from learning how organically and ethically sourced it is. Scented lavender, clary sage and geranium, Yuta was ecstatic about how good it smelled after he tested a sample offered to him.

Their muscles melt under the warm water and they’re soon whisked into the bathtub. Taeil is comfortably settled in and so is the bath bomb, fizzing in a circle and colouring the water different tints of lilac. Yuta joins too, sitting across him instead of behind him. 

“It’s not a proper bath if you don’t get a massage.” Yuta gently lifts one of Taeil’s feet, massaging the base. The knots in his muscles are relieved and Taeil sinks further into the tub till the water’s surface reaches just below his nose. His body is pliant towards Yuta’s actions, letting the younger work his magic.

“Let’s go on a christmas getaway next month. Just you and me after all the gatherings with family and friends. Maybe we can go to that place in Hokkaido that caught your attention,” Yuta lifts Taeil’s leg higher and works on the knots in his calf. He leaves kisses where his fingers work, trailing around and adoring Taeil’s skin.

“The one with the music box place? Otaru?” Taeil’s voice lilts with excitement. He came across the place during a documentary he watched a few months ago, awed by the fresh seafood and beautiful canal. Yuta hums, holding Taeil’s legs by his head and smoothing his lips over the golden skin. He sucks lightly, kissing again to soothe the spot.

“God, could we? I think I can hear the seafood calling for me,” Taeil reaches for Yuta once the muscles in his legs are relaxed. “Of course, we can probably travel over to Osaka to visit my family too. You know my mom loves you. She’s going to stuff you with the best food she can find.” They maneuver in the tub so Taeil faces his back to Yuta and gets a back massage.

“And you’ll get to see rapunzel too. And her puppies. I bet they’ll all come running to you.” More talk about exploring Osaka and Hokkaido continues and the longer they do in the warm water, the more Taeil’s body slackens. 

“We’re going to become full raisins if we stay too long,” Taeil sleepily says.

“Mmm,” Yuta hooks his chin on Taeil’s shoulder. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Nah, I wanna rest my eyes for the day. Maybe turn in early too.”

. . .

They’re in bed soon enough, Taeil’s head on Yuta’s lap while the younger applies moisturiser and other products on Taeil’s face in a specific sequence. The room is dimly lit by a nightlight and the city outside is beginning to fall asleep.

“You really, really did well today, you know?” Yuta rubs Taeil’s cheek. 

Taeil snorts. “I thought it’s home time.”

“Yea, it is. But you also deserve to be reminded you’re enough. It’s hard to always do your best but you’re always trying, no matter what.” Yuta’s fingers’ lightly trace Taeil’s cheekbones, drawing circles on the apples of his cheeks. “You work so hard for yourself and the company too. They’re so lucky to have you and I just know they appreciate having you as their manager.”

“You flatter me,” Taeil murmured, voice addled with sleep. “And you’re going to make me cry.” 

“Crying is good too. I do it all the time,” Yuta jokes and Taeil giggles along lightly. 

Yuta carefully lowers Taeil’s head down onto the mattress and packs away the handful of facial treatment bottles. The nightlight is switched off and Yuta tiptoes back into bed, mindful not to wake Taeil up if the elder has fallen asleep.

But when Yuta nestles himself right next to Taeil, the latter pillows his head on Yuta’s chest and requests, “Want you to spoil me one last bit. Sing me a lullaby, pretty please?”

“Anything for you,” Yuta kisses the crown of Taeil head. 

Yuta’s voice and heartbeat mixes together in the quiet of the night. Work seems far away and no longer as much of a headache he sized it out to be. Taeil retires in the arms of sleep, cradled by Yuta’s diligent love. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
